


It's Good To Be The King

by RobCo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobCo/pseuds/RobCo
Summary: The king's groupies take a liking to a certain blonde courier who strolled into town. And over the years they got to experience The King's skills first hand. Skills they would love to practice on our sweet young courier.





	It's Good To Be The King

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my first smut, so if things are weird feel free to mention it!

The glow of the building welcomed the courier as she walked inside. For the past couple of weeks, she has been hanging out with the King's groupies Charlene and Delilah. Despite their work, they were both very nice woman who both seemed to love her company. Whenever the King wasn't around of course. She couldn't help but feel like he didn't like her despite what Pacer and the others said. There was something about the way he looked at her that threw her off guard.

Delilah was reading a magazine while brushing her fingers through Charlene's hair as the courier, also known as Penelope, walked into the room. And God did she love vault-tec. Or at least the people who designed their vault jumpsuits. It hugged Penelope in all the right places and then especially around the chest area. She sometimes wondered if vault-tec intentionally made their uniforms so seductive. Perhaps to encourage procreation in the vaults? 

''Good evening, sweetie.'' Delilah greeted enthusiastically as she placed her magazine away. At the same time, Charlene sat up to make room for Penelope. As shy as always Penelope sat down on the edge of the bed, like she always did. It was up to them to pull her closer. And since Charlene did it last time it was Delilah's turn. Feeling a little bold the blonde pulled the other on her lap the way the King has done to her at least a thousand times. And when she did it she finally understood why. The weight and heat from Penelope on top of her felt great. Something she could get used to. Especially since she could Penelope's chest directly against hers. Delilah shot Charlene a victory smirk who smiled amusedly in return. Out of the two of them, she was the one with patience.

Penelope's face turned red as a tomato as Delilah pulled her onto her lap. ''Is there something wrong?'' She asked shyly with a smile to match. The smile that could melt anyone's, heart. With an amused smile, Delilah shook her head. ''There's nothing to worry about.'' And without thinking, she placed her hands on Penelope's hips. It made her wonder what Penelope did when she wasn't here. She knew that her courier days were over but you didn't get this hourglass figure from sitting around. 

Charlene looked at the others with a smile. ''Baby, do you want to stay over? The King is staying at Gomorrah's tonight because of some fancy meeting so we will be all free tonight.'' With the way, Delilah was acting it would be stupid not to take this rare opportunity. 

''Then why didn't you join?'' Asked the petite but busty girl confused. 

''Because we didn't want to cancel our meeting with our favorite girl.'' And that's when Delilah found out that while hearing sweet things was nice, _saying_ them was even better. The blush and the smile that she got was worth the weight of the world in gold. 

Penelope let out a small ''Thank you'' before unexpectedly hugging Delilah. She threw her arms around the other's neck. For a second the blond didn't react. It wasn't until Charlene started waving her arm around that she pulled the girl on her lap closer onto her chest. 

''Anything for you, baby girl.'' She whispered huskily in the other's ear. The gasp and shudder from Penelope that followed were greeted by a smirk. A smirk that she shared with her friend who was patiently watching them. At least until she pressed herself against Penelope's back. Turns out she wasn't as patient as she thought she was.

''Room for one more, darling?'' Charlene asked as she placed her chin on Penelope's free shoulder. The way Penelope slightly jumped up in surprise got a chuckle out of the older girls. Gently Charlene pulled Penelope backward onto her chest. So she could look at Delilah who smirked in return. 

Subtilty was thrown out the window the second Delilah grabbed one Of Penelope's legs. She placed one leg on the other side of her waist so that Penelope was straddling her lap. As expected Penelope didn't react other than a small blush. While this was the first time they did this it certainly took a long time to get here. This was the result of weeks of flirting and Nuka cola, and it was worth every minute.

Delilah nodded at Charlene to let her know that she could start. And she didn't waste a second. Immediately she placed soft kisses on Penelope's neck. Kisses that were very much appreciated if the way Penelope reacted was any indicator. 

''Do you like it, baby girl?'' Delilah asked as she pulled both Penelope and Charlene closer to her. Instead of an answer, she got a soft moan instead. She chuckled as she shook her head. ''Use your words, baby.'' 

Charlene deepened the kisses and even left some light hickeys. Nothing too bad just something to prove that she's been there. When Penelope moaned instead answering she felt a twang of pride in her chest.

''I.. I like it.'' Penelope moaned out. Nobody has ever touched her like this. And it showed. She was so responsive to every touch and the older girls loved it. 

''That's a good girl,'' said Delilah proudly. ''Now let's get you out of this jumpsuit, shall we?'' She started to undress Penelope before she even got an answer. But the way Penelope started helping her was answer enough. She pulled down the front zipper and was rewarded with the sight of what had to be the most beautiful boobs of the Mojave. Big but not ridiculously so. The kind that made every outfit sexy. Especially the one she was wearing now. But the lacy bra was the cherry on top. She almost didn't want to pull off the bra but in the end, she decided to do so. 

Charlene could feel Delilah grab her hands. The other guided her hands towards something and she smiled when she felt Penelope's breasts in her hands. She gave them a light squeeze just to test the waters. 

Delilah and Charlene shared a look and Charlene stopped kissing Penelope's neck. The courier let out a soft whine and a little pout. ''Baby, let's get you out of these alright?'' Charlene said as she placed her hands on the younger girl's hips. Penelope nodded before standing up with the help of Delilah. Who untied the others boots before finally pulling off the jumpsuit. Which left Penelope in her lacy panties.

Penelope covered her breasts with her arms as she sat back down on the bed. ''Darling don't be shy.'' Smiled Charlene at her as she hugged her from behind. Gently she moved Penelope's arms exposing her lovely breasts.

With a smirk that could only be described as predatory Delilah placed herself between Penelope's legs. ''They're absolutely beautiful, baby.'' She said as she placed a soft kiss one one of them while gently playing with the nipple of the other. 

Penelope let out a high pitched squeal from surprise but her face betrayed her feelings. ''Tell mommy what you want, darling.'' Said Charlene as she looked at Delilah kissing Penelope's breasts.

''Mommy?'' The younger girl asked surprised with a soft blush coating her face. At this point, she was scared that it was going to be permanent.

''Yes, baby girl?'' Asked Delilah at the same time that Charlene asked, ''yes, darling?'' This only made the courier blush harder and the others smile in return. 

''Is that alright with you?'' Asked Charlene gently. ''Because if it isn't you can tell us.'' Continued Delilah before she placed another kiss one her breast. 

''N-No, I like it,'' Penelope answered shyly. It was weird, but not in a bad way. Perhaps it was better described as new. And she always loved to try new things. It's how she became a courier in the first place. ''I really do, mommy.'' She continued when it looked like the others wanted to ask if she was sure. 

''Good girl.'' She heard behind her before her neck was peppered with quick wet kisses. They tickled and she didn't try to hide her giggles. Which made the kisses more frequent and quicker. Without warning, Charlene deepened the kisses which turned Penelope's giggles into needy moans.

''Mommy!'' Whined the younger girl through her moans. Both Delilah and Charlene were about to ask her to use her words but the courier beat them to the punch. ''Please fuck me.'' The filthy words surprised everyone in the room. But Penelope was too far gone to care and the others were pleasantly surprised.

Delilah pulled down Penelope's panties before throwing them away. As expected the busty girl was already soaking wet. ''I'm sorry, baby. Mommy should've noticed it sooner.'' But because she didn't want to hurt the girl she gently pushed one finger into her tight wet pussy.

The older girls could swear that they could get drunk from the moans Penelope let out. Which made Charlene hesitate before she kissed the girl on the mouth. While she wanted to hear those moans she couldn't stop herself from kissing those soft looking lips.

It started off gently with sweet little pecks. But they slowly turned into a passionate french kiss that lit up both of their core. Delilah looked at them with a smile but couldn't help but feel a little left out. Which is why she made a come hither motion with her finger. As expected Penelope let out a high pitched moan as she threw her head backward. It was soon followed by quick breaths and soft moans begging for more. Only to let out a small whine when the source of her pleasure was removed.

Delilah smirked at Charlene in victory and got an amused smile in return. ''Of course, baby girl. Anything for you.'' Delilah said before she made herself comfortable lying in between Penelope's legs. Charlene knew exactly what the other was about to do and gently pulled Penelope backward to make it easier for Delilah.

With a questioning, a look Penelope looked at Charlene. ''You're going to love this, darling,'' Charlene answered before she placed a small kiss on her forehead. But before Penelope could ask she could feel something wet between her legs. When she looked down she was greeted by Delilah who was placing kisses around her wet pussy.

Surprising both Charlene and Penelope Delilah started to kiss her way up towards Penelope's breasts. Once there she gently pinched one nipple and started to kiss the other. She slowly parted her lips before she took the nipple in her mouth. Softly she started to twirl her tongue around the bud. Smiling when she felt Penelope press her chest against mouth for more. As a warning, she sharply pinched the other nipple.

''Please, mommy. I want more.'' Penelope moaned as she understood the hint. And Delilah delivered as she cupped the other breasts while kissing the other with more passion. The moans that she got in return only encouraged Delilah to do more. And by the sound of it Charlene couldn't help herself either. A quick look revealed that the other started kissing Penelope's neck. Leaving hickeys behind that weren't easily hideable. Which brought a smirk to her face.

And while she loved them she wasn't here to just kiss Penelope's breasts. Slowly she started to kiss her way up until she got to the girl's mouth. Where she got to hear those sweet moans louder and clearer. She greeted the girl with a smile when she opened her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes that were filled with lust and need stared back at her. Delilah started to tease the girl's clit with her fingers which loudened the moans. A smirk painted her lips once again as she realized that pretty much everyone in the building could hear those sweet moans. A part of her wanted to let them hear it. As she knew that a good portion of them would get turned on by it. But the main reason why she wanted them to hear it was because they couldn't get it even if they tried. Right now Penelope was theirs, and there was nothing they could do about.

''Do you trust us, baby girl?'' Asked Delilah when she felt slowed down her teasing. Penelope moaned out in response and after several attempts, she managed to answer with a soft, ''yes, mommy.''

''Good girl.'' Said Delilah proudly before she kissed her way down again. Gently she pushed Penelope's legs apart to get better access to her soaking pussy. To start things out easy she pressed some wet kisses against Penelope's even wetter pussy. Sounds of pleasure grew louder and needier with each kiss. When it came to the point that Penelope started begging Delilah decided that she was ready for more. 

Her tongue licked up a stripe to the small bundle of nerves at the top of her seam. Slowly she started to suck and lick at Penelope's most sensitive spot. Her tongue twirled around Penelope's clit while her right hand found it's way up to Penelope's chest.

Penelope took Delilah's hand and intertwined their fingers. After a quick search, she did the same with Charlene's free hand. With the older girl's hand cupping and teasing her breasts.

With her free hand Delilah gently spread Penelope's folds, exposing her dripping wet flesh to the other girl. She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, rubbing the flat of it against Penelope's clit. The moan that she drew out of Penelope was high pitched and almost a yell for more. A twang of disappointment hit her when the sound got muffled by a kiss. But that quickly disappeared as she heard the other girls moan because of it. Penelope letting out needy moans for more while Charlene softly encouraged her.

The kiss was wet but gentle at the same time. Penelope couldn't get enough of it. Not just from the kiss but the way Charlene called her a good girl. She didn't know why but she knew that it felt good. 

''Want to do the honors?'' Asked Delilah to Charlene as she pressed a finger into Penelope's wet pussy. The smirk that she got in return was answer enough and she pulled out her finger before she gently teased Penelope's clit. The whine of loss that Penelope let out was almost as sweet as her cries of pleasure.

''Sorry, baby girl. But I promise you won't be empty for long.'' Delilah said as she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Charlene pushed Penelope forward so she could place herself between the girl's legs. Once there she spread out Penelope's folds before placing her tongue on it. She just wanted to taste the younger girls wetness. And it was even better than she hoped it to be. Eagerly she lapped up the girl's dripping wetness before she gently pushed a bit of her tongue inside of her.

She knew she had a tongue longer than most people. As a kid, she sometimes got teased because of it. It made her hate her tongue. But now that she was older she grew to love it. Not only was it handy for blowjobs, but also to eat out beautiful girls like the one spread out before her. If she had to choose though she liked eating out more. Maybe it was just Penelope, but she couldn't get enough of the taste of her juices against her tongue.

 

* * *

 

The king and Pacer walked into the school of impersonation. While they had free rooms at Gomorrah for tonight they decided that going home was the better option. It was surprisingly quiet especially since it looked like there was always someone in the lobby. Even at three in the morning. When they started to walk upstairs they started to notice why. Some of the other kings grinned or smirked at them and it didn't take a genius to find out why. 

''Looks like your girls started without you.'' Teased Pacer. It was obvious he was talking about the pretty moans he heard that was coming from his room. And while they were beautiful and it definitely did something to his nether regions. They weren't moans he recognized. And by the looks of it neither did Pacer or the other kings around them.

With a look on his face that could only be described as annoyed with a hint of intrigue, he walked into his room. Only to be greeted by an empty bed. But the door to the room of his girls was slightly open, letting out those sweet moans and wet sounds. The two kings shared a look before he carefully pushed the door open. 

With Pacer behind him, he was greeted by the beautiful sight of the courier on her back. Not only that but she was currently being eaten out by none other than Charlene. It was obvious that both girls were too focussed to notice them. But the third person in the room wasn't. At first, she was kissing Penelope's neck while praising her for being such a good girl. 

When she finally noticed the two in the doorway she shot them a smirk with a cheeky wink. Pacer shot her an amused smile of his own but the King needed more time than that. But when he got his senses back together he shook his head with an amused smile before closing the door. But he didn't close it all the way, as he didn't want to distract the girls.

Without saying anything Pacer walked towards the door to leave. ''Where are you going?'' Asked the King surprised, his voice was softer but also lower than usual. 

Pacer shot him a smirk. ''Got some business I need to take care off.'' And with that he left the room. It didn't take a genius to find out what that business was. Especially since the King himself needed to take care of his own 'business' unfortunately that wasn't possible in his room as he might disturb the girls. With a sigh he left his room. Afterall he still had a room at Gomorrah.

The King made a mental note to confront the girls about this tomorrow. And he used the mental picture he made of Charlene eating out Penelope to take care of 'it' tonight.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
